


Choices

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Award Winners, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the Season 4 Episode The Initiative Spike saves Willow... from him... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakensilence (pickamix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickamix/gifts).



> **Title:** Choices  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,278  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike, Willow(Spike/Willow implied)  
>  **Summary:** set during the Season 4 Episode The Initiative Spike saves Willow... from him... kind of.  
>  **A/N:** written for shakensilence who requested a Spike/Willow fic from my [Request Post](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/212085.html). I hope you like, hon. :D

 

Spike opened the door, stepped inside and quietly clicked the lock behind him. He looked around the room before he gave Willow and evil grin. “I’m going to give you a choice.” He walked towards her as he spoke. “Now, I’m gonna kill you. No choice in that. But, I can let you stay dead or,” He paused as if he was offering a great prize for her consideration. “I can bring you back, to be like me.”

Willow’s eyes widened in fear. “I’ll scream.” But then another thought occurred to her. “You know what on second thought bring me back.”

“Bonus” Spike leaned down to turn the radio up to drown out her promised screams. _Wait. She couldn’t have said what he thought she had._ “What was that? Did you say you wanted me to bring you back?”

Defiance clung to her like a second skin as she straightened her shoulders “Well, why not? It’s not like I have anything else to live for. Buffy and Xander have their own lives and I’ve got, “Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the blonde vampire standing in front of her. “Absolutely nothing to live for.”

“Piffle. Why would you say something like that?” Spike patted her knee as he sat down beside her. “I would be willing to bet it’s over some guy who wasn’t worthy enough for you in the first place.”

“He was worthy. He was all kinds of worthy. It was just he had a little problem. And he did something stupid that he thought I couldn’t forgive but it turned out it was something he couldn’t. I tried to...”

Spike quickly interrupted. “He cheated on you didn’t he?”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Even though he was gone she couldn’t stop herself from defending him. “It wasn’t something he planned. It just happened. And then he...”

Once more Spike interrupted. “He left town didn’t he?” At her nod, Spike continued, “Well, that just proves my point now, doesn’t it?”

“Huh? How?”

“If you love someone, you have to fight for them. No matter how many obstacles crop up in your path you have to go on fighting. You don’t just walk out when things get tough.”

“What do you know? You’re a vampire!”

“I know a sight more than you do about it, missy. I loved my Dru more than any bloke has ever loved a woman before. It just so happens she was off her rocker. That’s why she left me. But your boy didn’t have that excuse, now did he?”

Willow shook her head sadly. As she wiped away the tears, Spike knew if he ever got a hold of the man that hurt her and left the pieces of her soul scattered on the floor, he would cheerfully drain him dry. After a bit of torture, of course.

 

Suddenly, Spike stood and held out his hand. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“I want to show you something before you go blithely deciding that you have nothing to live for.” Spike waited for Willow to take his hand. He didn’t know why he was fighting so hard to make the redhead in front of him see that she had things worth fighting for but for some reason it was important to him that she did.

As she started to slip her hand in his, a horrible thought occurred to her. “It’s me, isn’t?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you don’t really want me, at least not in the way most vampires want their... whatever. Not to bite or anything. It would have been different if Buffy had been here. She’s the one you really want isn’t it?”

Spike couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as he let his hand fall to his side. Perhaps he shouldn’t admit what he was about to especially since she was one of the slayer’s friends, but from the look on her face he knew she really needed to hear it. “I would never have offered the slayer the choice I offered you.”

“You wouldn’t?”

At Willow’s disbelieving tone he continued, “It’s true. Every vampire worth his salt knows if you get lucky enough to win against a slayer you drain her and then go about your business. You never, under any circumstances, turn her.” Spike stared at Willow. “You on the other hand are fair game. I can kill you or turn you and as it seems you have made your choice in that matter.....” Once again Spike held out his hand and waited for Willow to take it.

For a brief moment, Willow stared up into the eyes of the blonde vampire before she finally slipped her hand in his.

Spike let his eyes rake over her trembling body before he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Just so you know, I do want you in the way most vampires want their...” A wicked smile curved his mouth. “whatever. I would have bitten you a long time ago if I had had the chance.”

“You would have?”

He shook his head. “Ever the doubtful tone, Red. Should I just bite you now and be done with it?” 

As Willow turned her head and presented her bare neck in his direction a low growl escaped him. _Damn! The girl really was in a hurry to be turned into a vampire._ Without another word, he placed his hand into the curve of her back and guided her out the door.

 

 

Two hours later and Spike and Willow were back inside of her dorm room. Spike had taken her to every possible place he could think of. He just wasn’t sure how much good it had done. They had even eavesdropped on a conversation Buffy and Riley were having about Willow. And even Spike could hear the worry and concern the two of them felt for the redhead standing beside him.

“Being a vampire isn’t easy, you know?” Spike didn’t have a clue why he was saying that. Being a vampire was easy as hell. You went where you wanted to go, you bit whom you wanted to bite. As long as you stayed away from the Slayer, it was easy.

A slow smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched Willow close her eyes and take in everything she had seen and heard. He could almost see the wheels in her mind turning and the pieces slowly fitting back into place. 

“What’s it gonna be, Red?”

She slowly opened her eyes. “What happens if I’ve changed my mind?”

Spike began to pace the floor as he pretended to give her question some thought before he answered. “I guess I could let you go.”

“Really?” Willow couldn’t help the doubt that crept into her voice. After all he was a bloodsucking fiend. Why would he let her go?”

He stopped pacing and leaned his head down until his forehead was touching hers. “Just this once, you understand? If I catch you again.....” He didn’t finish his sentence as he straightened up but then he didn’t have to. 

Spike couldn’t hold back his laughter as Willow practically flew out of the room. For a brief moment he thought that maybe he should give her a few days to enjoy her newfound sense of belonging to the world but then again; the thought of turning her was a lot more compelling than it should have been. After all, he did need a new playmate and Red would do quite nicely. With that in mind Spike left the dorm. He had no doubt he would find her again it was just a matter of time.


End file.
